


Light up my life

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Anniversary, First Dates, Fluff, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, IllogicalWeek2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #IllogicalWeek2019 day 2 : Let's date#IllogicalHusbands





	Light up my life

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished Broadchurch yet and have never watched Masters of sex but this ship has my heart.  
Hope you'll like it :)

Bill was still too sleepy to open his eyes as he turned to his side and reached out his hand to hug his boyfriend, only to find his side of the bed empty. He frowned and opened slowly his eyes. 

He hated waking up alone. His favourite way of starting the day was softly whispering good morning to Alec while messing with his hair. And today was a special day too. It was the anniversary of their first date.

Now that he was fully awake he found a little note next to his pillow. "Had to leave early for work. I have a surprise for you tonight." There was a small smiley face at the end of it. "P. S. I did have breakfast don't yell at me."  
Bill smiled to himself. When he first met Hardy he wouldn't have guessed in a million years that he could be romantic. But his love was full of surprises.

The night came and Alec had insisted on the phone that they shouldn't leave together to go to the restaurant they would dine at, but meet there like they did the first time. 

Bill was remembering all the details of the early days they had met, on his way there. How awkward Alec was when he tried to flirt with him, how he had to ask him out three times for dinner before he finally agreed... And that moment... The moment he finally heard this "Yes, alright." from his lips that made his heart jump out of his chest. 

And now they were meeting there, in the very same place they had their first date. He was waiting in the corner when he saw him approaching and he got the same butterflies in his stomach as the first time. He still felt the same excitment around him. He was only falling more and more for him every day. 

"I wasn't late, was I?"  
"Not at all my love." he tried to give him a kiss but Alec pulled away.  
"No no. Not yet. We will do everything like the first time."  
"So you are going to torture me all over again like you did back then?" he said laughing.  
"That's the plan." he winked and grabbed his hand so they'd go inside. 

They had a lovely dinner offering big smiles to each other, beaming with happiness and laughed to tears when they remembered their first date and all the awkward moments they had on it.  
They both had never been this happy in their lives as now that they were together.  
They didn't try to change each other and that's what Bill loved. They accepted but most of all loved each other.  
They were two broken people who had found one another and now they were not broken anymore. 

On their way home Alec let Bill kiss him like he did on the end of that first date of theirs.  
"Every kiss feels like the first one to me." Hardy whispered, his nose still touching Bill's and his eyes still closed.

"So... I know that on our first date you were playing hard to get and said no but... Will you come over for a drink?" He teased him with a dirty smile.  
"You're lucky we're basically living together love."  
"Well I was counting on getting lucky tonight."  
He grabbed him for another kiss and thanked his luck he had finally found the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
